


Absolutely Shocking

by Hokuto



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Halloween Costumes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: Wei Ning always has thebestFestival of the Lost plans.





	Absolutely Shocking

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FESTIVAL OF THE LOST, ENJOY YOUR RAISINS.

"She's not going to be scared," Eris said.

"Nonsense! How dare you not have faith in your own hard work and sweat." Wei Ning tweaked one of the false arms sprouting from her ribs into a more threatening position. "She's going to be _terrified_. Have whatever Exos have instead of heart attacks. Are you charged up yet? She'll be here any minute, get on already."

Eris decided against a fourth reminder that even with the costume's bulk, Wei was at least two feet too short to pass as an Archon—among the many, many other flaws in the plan Eris had pointed out—and climbed onto Wei's back, hiding under the cape and ruff. Arc crackled at her fingertips to provide an extra touch of realism to the "Archon's" weapons, and she grimaced at the smell of electrified glue. She was never helping Wei with another Festival of the Lost costume again, no matter how much candy Wei tried to bribe her with. Between the hours of labor lost and the glue that she was never getting out of her gauntlets, it just wasn't worth it.

_At least you'll have a funny story for Andal this year_, Brya offered, which made Eris snort. Andal was easily impressed by a good tall tale, but this wasn't likely to meet his standards. Unless Eriana-3 hit them both with a nova bomb, a possibility Eris was not willing to rule out.

"Ssh! Get ready! She's coming!" Wei crouched, bringing Eris's knees perilously close to the alley's grimy stone, and Eris prepared to let the arc energy flow. Blue on trackers, getting nearer. Nearer. Nearly to the alley's mouth—and Wei Ning leaped out, roaring and clashing the very real shockblades as Eris sent a burst of lightning down their edges.

"Wei Ning!" rang out in Eriana's most authoritative voice. "If you think that I would let myself be surprised in the City by an Archon without—" Her voice lowered, making Eris's skin prickle in a way that had nothing to do with the arc energy still running through her. "—without teaching it a few manners, then you were very, very wrong."

"Rrr?" said Wei Ning, and then more enthusiastically, "Grrarr!", lowering the false arms and blades.

Eriana's hand appeared on Wei's shoulder within an inch of Eris's nose, caressing the armor Eris had so carefully reconstructed. Oh, for the love of the Light—Eris whacked Wei's other shoulder and said, "I'm still here, you oaf! Let me get down!"

"Ohshit! Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Wei started twisting around for some reason, getting the cape—and Eris—tangled up in the arms and nearly skewering Eris with one of the blades. By the time Eris had managed to wriggle free of the mess, Eriana-3 was laughing so hard that she looked like a Festival decoration, lights blinking in a rainbow of color all over her face and bare arms.

"I am so, so sorry," Wei said again, "I just, you know, I got caught up in the, uh, the act and—"

"You are both the _worst_," Eris informed them with as much dignity as she could muster, and then she stalked off toward the Tower with Wei still yelling apologies after her.

Andal was definitely never going to hear this story.


End file.
